Fierce
by grandbea
Summary: Escaping an abusive relationship, Adelaide Turner flees to LaPush, Washington to throw herself into research, little does she know, she’ll find much more than that.
1. Gravity

"There's a new car driving onto our land." Jared said.

Paul turned around to head back to the road. "I'll see who it is."

"More like who it smells like," Seth chuckled.

Paul and Jared were approaching the road, "Idiot, that's probably the woman Mom's been talking to!" Leah snapped.

"Who?" Jared asked.

"A friend of Rachel Black's is going to do research on the tribe. She's not from around here." Leah continued.

"Then why is she here!?" Paul could feel his temper rising. He dug is paws deeper into the earth launching himself further. He could hear the car now, any second and he would see it and could check it out. He sensed that Jared was approaching the other side of the road. "Almost there" he thought. He saw the road and turned to be able to see the car and the driver. He followed it in the woods until she reached her destination.

"She's stopping at the Clearwater house," he said.

"I could have told you that, stupid." Leah said.

Paul rolled his eyes and paced in the forest. Paul's ears perked up as he heard the screen door slam shut. And then the world stopped.


	2. A New Home

She drove slowly from the Clearwater house, taking note of the surroundings and the people who were staring out at her car. She shivered at the attention and tugged nervously at her long sleeves. Finally she arrived at her cottage, if it could be called that. It was like the other homes in La Push, made of wood and had a distinct worn look. The plants had withered in their boxes and she sighed. She pulled into a decent looking parking spot and parked the car. She sighed and opened the door. The distinctive smell of the woods hit her first.

"Addy, it's for the best." She muttered as she walked up to the small porch and opened it. She unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open, she gasped. Unlike the photos her friend Rachel had shown her the place was a complete mess. A window was open and leaves had blown in. She could see mice droppings on the floor and bird poop in the kitchen. She stepped in further and the damage got worse, the furniture had been torn open and she saw more mouse droppings. Tears welled up in her eyes, she tentatively opened up cupboards looking for cleaning products. She didn't find any, she trudged back out to her car as it started to drizzle again, she grabbed her rain coat and headed up the road.

She rubbed her arms against the cold having the feeling that she was being watched. She reached the Clearwater house and knocked on the door, Sue answered it again.

"Oh Adelaide is something wrong?" Sue asked.

"Do you have cleaning supplies I could borrow for today?"

"Is there something wrong?" She searched her face.

When Rachel had talked to her Dad and Sue on her behalf, she had lightly explained the situation. Adelaide never bothered asking what had been explained, but she knew the look of sympathy.

"A window was left open and animals have been living in the cottage." Adelaide explained.

Sue gasped, "what?"

Adelaide nodded, shifting her feet awkwardly.

"I don't mind cleaning up, but I don't have the supplies and my stipend doesn't start till next week." She said.

"Of course of course, come in I'll get some stuff together." Sue motioned her in.

Though similar to Adelaide's, it felt homier. Sue grabbed a bucket and ran around as Adelaide looked at her feet. She glanced up and saw Sue's purse on the table.

"Okay, I grabbed the basics for you. I'm so sorry you have to do this, I was just in there a few days ago. Look don't worry about returning this tomorrow, take your time if I see one of my kids I'll send them you're way to help." Sue said.

Adelaide thanked her and pulled up her hood, gathering the bucket of supplies, mop and broom. She headed back down the road and stepped back into the mess.

"Alright, lets do this."


	3. Awakening

A firm knock at the door woke her up. She forgot where she was, a panicked look around at the floor reminded her. She sat up rubbing her neck, looking at her makeshift bed on the floor. The knocking was persistent, Adelaide couldn't see who it was and slowly opened the door.

"Hi!" A young woman stood on her porch. She tossed her hair to the side revealing three deep gashes down one side of her face.

"Good morning," Adelaide said.

"I brought you some muffins for breakfast, Sue told me you didn't have much and that the house was in bad shape." The young woman continued.

"And who are you?" Adelaide questioned.

"I'm Emily, Emily Young."

Adelaide looked around her and saw three men standing by her car.

"And who are they?" Adelaide asked.

They were all tall and barely clothed.

"That's my fiancée, Sam, and his two friends Paul and Jared. I thought they could help you move the bad furniture out and move in some new stuff." Emily.

"I..." Adelaide paused, "I don't have any money to pay them."

Emily smiled warmly, "that isn't necessary, we help each other out here."

Adelaide glanced at the men again, one was kicking rocks with his foot, one watched Emily intently, the other stared at her. Adelaide drew a breath in sharply and weighed her options.

"I think you all had better come in, it might rain again." Adelaide said.

She held the door open as Emily stepped in and the men followed closely behind her.

Up close, the men were bigger than she expected.

Emily gasped when she saw the make shift bed on the floor.

"Don't you have a bed!?" She exclaimed.

"No, there's no mattress," Adelaide began, but Emily cut her off.

"Come, they'll start you need a good shower and breakfast."

Emily dragged her across the town to a more secluded part. Her home was different than the rest tucked into the trees, but with flowers that made it cheerful. Emily pushed upon the doors and sighed in relief that no one was home.

"It's not usually this quiet," she chuckled as she invited Adelaide in.

"Do you have family?" Adelaide asked politely.

She was trying to avoid staring at Emily's face too long, aware that the scars might make her defensive.

"I live here with my fiancé, Sam, and his friends always seem to be here so they have become my family too." She smiled warmly when she mentioned them.

Adelaide looked down at her feet, tugging anxiously at her sleeves. Emily sensed her discomfort and reached out to touch Adelaide, Adelaide flinched.

"Come I'll show you where the bathroom is and I'll start breakfast for you."


	4. The attack

Trigger Warning: implied self harm and panic attack*

Adelaide stepped out of the shower, she had made it cold and quick not wanting to impose. She ran a hand through her hair, gathered it in a knot and squeezed the excess water into the tub. Splitting her hair into three she quickly braided it, ringing the excess water out. She slipped into her underwear and jeans. Emily had insisted on taking her shirt. Adelaide glanced down at her arms, bruises still covered them and her own long cuts were slow to heal. She rubbed her hand over them defensively and tentatively opened the door. She peered out looking for another shirt. Not seeing one she folded the towel and held it in front of her. Carefully she walked down the short hallway back to the main area. She saw that the door was closed and relaxed a little and moved the towel away from her body, Emily must be back. She sighed and stepped into the living room and saw it wasn't Emily.

It was one of them. Adelaide gasped and the towel slid from her arm. She stood their petrified. She felt exposed, moving quick to fold her arms. She willed herself to move, wished that she wasn't there. She felt the eyes move up and down her body. Abruptly, the man stood up and ran out the door leaving it swinging shut in his wake.

Adelaide stood there frozen and without thinking started scratching at her arms. It was out. Her secret was out. It was out. The memories started swirling back to her. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Her mouth felt dry and then she was shaking. Shakily, she moved to the kitchen and slid to the floor, her back to the wall. She had to get out, she needed to leave. Yet the world stood still when Emily arrived.

Dear Reader, I am writing this based on my own experiences of panic attacks and have no intention of mocking or degrading other experiences. Make sure that you are well and take care of yourself.*


	5. The Job

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

Adelaide shook her head. Emily slid down to the floor next to her. Adelaide looked down at the floor.

"Is that why you came to La Push?" Emily asked nodding slightly towards the bruises.

Adelaide nodded.

"You don't have to talk but I'm here for you." Emily said.

They sat in silence for a bit.

"I was in an abusive relationship." Adelaide said finally.

Her chest tightened up, "and I left."

Emily reached out and held her hand.

"I met Rachel at school, she helped me leave... I had applied for this job with the state but I didn't think I would take it, but then... i needed the job, i couldn't take it any more. He spent all our money on drugs and was mad that I wouldn't give him any more money for alcohol. And he beat me and he found the money and he left." Adelaide inhaled deeply. "I called Rachel and she came over and we packed my bags and I left. I accepted the position and Rachel arranged for me to come here."

Emily started stroking her hair.

"What are you here to do?"

"I'm here to record local history and legends. Part of a preservation project by the state." She sniffed and rubbed snot away.

"Well we have plenty of history here." Emily said smiling, "is that what you're interested in?"

Adelaide nodded, "I've almost got my PhD in history, I just need to finish my dissertation and then I'm a doctor."

They sat there for a bit, holding hands and hugging until Adelaide stopped crying.

"I came back in here to say you could borrow one of my shirts since your stuff is still in your car and that the guys would move your stuff from your car into your house." Emily said.

They stood up sore from sitting on the floor so long. Adelaide stood in the front room and glanced outside. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a wolf pacing at the tree line.


	6. The Warning

Emily hummed as she moved around the kitchen.

"That's a lot of food," Adelaide said.

Emily smiled, "you'll see, but most of the guys around here eat a lot."

"What are you making?"

"Chili and some corn bread muffins."

Emily focused on her cooking as Adelaide watched. She glanced back out the window. She heard Emily shut the oven door, "I'm going to go get the men for lunch, you'll be okay here right?"

Adelaide forced a smile, "I will be."

Emily walked out the door and Adelaide waited a moment before hurrying down the hall. She ducked into the bathroom and scanned herself, she looked alright after crying her eyes weren't red. She'd be alright for lunch, something about them made her want to impress, she was an outsider. She snapped back to attention when she heard the door shut.

"Emily?" She called.

Hearing no response she walked cautiously down the hallway. There was another man, older, swaying in front of the door.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Adelaide asked.

"You should leave, you know." He said.

"Excuse me?" Adelaide asked bewildered.

"You'd be better off," he looked her up and down.

Emily's shirt didn't cover the bruises well, Adelaide pulled at the end of the sleeves extremely aware of them, as she felt his gaze linger. He let out a low whistle, Adelaide mustered up her best glare.

"My son already loves you I can tell. I know the signs, they all think I'm a drunk and a low life, but I know the more, I know the signs" Adelaide looked startled, "I know the signs" he repeated.

He took several steps closer to Adelaide, she stiffened up. The alcohol stench filled the air, she found it difficult to breathe.

"Take my advice and leave. Go and never come back."

He took two more steps so he was looking down at her.

"Beware of them, they'll bring you in and suck you into this cult. They lie."

He backed off, Adelaide finally let her breath out. She focused on her feet, keep them firmly on the ground, nothing else was going to happen.

"Didn't you hear what I said!?" His voice rising. "Leave!" He bellowed.

He grabbed something and hurled it at Adelaide's face. She heard it as it shattered on the side of her face and on the wall. She felt the sharp pain and the blood started dripping. Instinctively she pushed past him and ran out the door. She heard him laughing as she ran looking for anywhere to hide and then she saw the forest. Sprinting, she ran away


	7. The Discovery

"Are we done yet?" Jared asked.

"Emily said she was going to bring Adelaide back so she can see her home." Sam said.

Jared sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I don't see why we have to do this," Jared muttered.

Sam shot him a look and Jared stared at his feet. They both looked up as they heard footsteps approaching. Emily came running in, fear in her eyes.

"She's gone."

"What?"

A painful howl broke the silence.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sam repeated.

"I went back home to get her and the door was open and there was a broken cup on the floor. There. There was blood on the door." Emily managed to get out.

Jared clenched his fists.

"I don't know where she is, I'm worried..." Emily said.

"Worried about what?" Sam asked.

"I'm worried it's her abusive ex." Emily said.


	8. Forest Meeting

Adelaide spun around, the green of the forest enveloped her. Her heart racing, her lungs burning, she paused leaning against a tree. She raised her hand, grazing her cheek. It came back red with blood. She heard a branch snap and took off again.

Paul's paws dug into the earth. He heard the others chattering in his head. He tried to silence them and focus, he was searching for her, for her scent, for anything.

Adelaide stopped running again and leaned up against a tree, still trying to process what had happened. The stranger had said his son was already in love with her, what did that mean? She had just arrived, she'd only met six people, maybe less she wasn't sure. She slid down the tree till she reached the forest floor. It was suddenly all too much for her, she just needed to lay down and then she could regroup. She chose a spot halfheartedly, one that didn't look so bad, but she had low standards at the moment. Lying down she closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breath.

Paul caught wind of her scent, focused on it he tried to run even faster to reach her. He could hear Sam warning him, urging him to be cautious. Paul slowed down, he saw a body lying at the foot of a tree. An anguished howl escaped his body. Oh God, the blood.

Adelaide woke up with a start, she was slightly dizzy and the world was spinning. She tried to sit up but fell back again. She rolled to one side and saw an animal of some sorts, Christ, she thought, I must have lost a lot of blood. She rolled back on her back and tried to focus to will herself to move.

It took every bit of fiber in Paul to shift back into his human form. His hands shaking he put on his shorts and walked closer to Adelaide. She has seen him, he didn't think she understood. He wasn't even sure if she was alright.

Adelaide heard the footsteps, it was all too much. She needed to survive, get up! She clambered to her feet, wobbling she faced the stranger. The ground was dangerously moving. He held out his hands to steady her, he wasn't wearing anything! Adelaide decided she really was losing it and hallucinating.

"Don't touch me," Adelaide said.

The hands stopped just short of her, "it's alright" the voice said, "you're safe, I promise."

Adelaide scowled and took a step back and slammed back into the tree.

"I don't trust you," Adelaide said, still wobbling.

"I'm Paul, we met earlier. I'm a friend of Sam and Emily."

He was met with silence.

"I can take you back if you'll let me," she could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

She nodded, not sure if she fully trusted him but not wanting to meet the strange animal she had seen. She stepped towards him and stumbled, he was right there to catch her. Slowly he bent down to pick her up, "noooo" she murmured.

"Shhhh"


	9. Running

Things slowly drifted into focus and then back out again. She felt jostled. She tried to open her eyes, but mostly she remained motionless. For once she felt secure and safe. It had been a while since she had felt like that. She relaxed and let her mind wander.

Paul was running as fast as he could. He could feel the blood dribbling down his chest. He reached the out skirts of town, he didn't feel comfortable taking her back to Emily's, that's where it had happened. He looked towards her home and sprinted there. He had some difficulty maneuvering the both of them in the door and then into the tiny bedroom. She moaned lowly as he laid her on the bed, he froze worried that he had hurt her. He refocused quickly as he heard the door being pushed open, he glanced over his shoulder. Seth stood there with his mother who held a first aid kit. Paul sighed and moved aside.

Sue washed her hands in the sink and opened the kit. She took out the hydrogen peroxide and some gauze. Carefully she disinfected the wound, the eyebrow was cut and a thin line continued to her ear. She tried to pinch the area together, Adelaide woke with a start. Adelaide didn't understand what was going on. She tried to push herself up, Sue did her best to calm her, but Adelaide started hyperventilating. Paul stood there frozen until Adelaide, in her panic, tried reaching out to grab onto something. Paul reached out and grasped her hand firmly, instantly Adelaide began to calm. She took some tape and carefully taped the two areas back together. When she was done, she packed up her things and glanced at Paul and Adelaide. They were still holding hands and Adelaide had begun to turn her head.


	10. Meeting Paul

"Who are you?" Adelaide murmured.

Paul looked at Sue, "my name is Paul."

"Why are you here?" Adelaide asked.

Her eyes darted from Paul to Sue and back again.

"Adelaide I'm going to go now, I need to go to work. I'll call Emily or you to check in later." Sue said.

Sue looked at Paul, "do you feel safe? I can ask someone else to stay with you if you don't want to be alone."

Adelaide peered at Paul and slowly nodded.

Sue murmured goodbye to the both of them and slipped out the door.

Adelaide looked at Paul, he held his breath.

"Can you hold my hand?" Adelaide asked.

"I already am," Paul said.

"Oh. But when I'm asleep?" Adelaide asked.

"If that's what you want." Paul said.

"I think so," Adelaide said.

Adelaide drifted off to sleep. When she woke up Paul was still holding her hand.

"Hey sleepyhead." Paul said.

"You stayed?" Adelaide asked.

She tried to prop herself on one elbow. Paul reached out hesitantly. Adelaide side and nodded, he helped her sit up.

"Are you hungry?"

Adelaide nodded.

"Emily brought some food over, I'll warm some of it up."


	11. Dinner

Paul bent over to reach into the fridge to pull out the food. Adelaide settled down into a chair. She looked around her cottage. Where she had slept on the floor there was a small couch and a chair. There was a bookshelf pressed into a corner. The table was just large enough to sit two, the small kitchen had stayed the same.

"What would you like to eat?" Paul asked. "Emily made um... salad, I think stuff for sandwiches, pasta?"

"The pasta sounds good." Adelaide said.

Adelaide looked at the table. She wasn't used to someone taking care of her.

"Why did you stay?" she asked.

"You asked me to," he said.

"And you did?"

"Yeah." He put the plate in front of her.

Adelaide poked at her food.

"What do you do?" Paul asked.

"I've been hired by the state to document stories and traditions of different tribes to create some kind of database. So I'm out here doing the recording and then later I'll hopefully create the archive and hopefully publish it online."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well I'm going to go around and ask if I can interview them."

"well I'd be happy to be your first guest." Paul said.

"Let me eat first and I'll get my recorder and notebook." Adelaide smiled.


	12. Stories

"This is Adelaide, I am conducting this interview with..." she gestured for him to continue, "Paul Lahote" he smiled. "I am conducting this interview on January 12th."

"Paul just to begin can you tell me about your relationship with the Quileute Tribe?" Adelaide asked.

"My father was born and raised here, and after my parents divorced I moved back here with him."

"How old were you at that time?"

"I was around eight years old."

"While you were growing up were you familiar with any legends or stories that relate directly to the tribe?"

"Yes, one of the first ones I remember is being told how my ancestors tied their canoes to the trees to survive the great flood."

"Can you go into more detail?" Adelaide asked.

They continued going back and forth for a bit.

"Can you turn off the recorder for a bit?" Paul asked.

"Sure," Adelaide turned it off. "Do you need a break?" she asked.

"No I want to tell you a story, but it can't be recorded." Paul said.

"Okay..."

"This is the story of Taha Aki. I told you that the Quileutes believed they had magic, some of them could leave their bodies to do things. They were all interconnected and Taha Aki was one of them. Taha Aki was the chief and he didn't think that they should abuse their powers, but he would go up into the mountains and make sure there were no threats. But one day there was a man, Utlapa, who wanted more power so he crept into the spirit world and reentered Taha Aki's body then he killed his own. He returned to the village as Taha Aki and forbade anyone else to go to the spirit world. Later, he broke tradition and took a second and third wife. Taha Aki tried to protect his tribe so he sent a wolf from the mountains to go kill Utlapa, but the wolf killed another man. The wolf went back to Taha Aki and Taha Aki asked him if he could share the wolf's body. The wolf agreed and Taha Aki joined the wolf, together they returned to the village. There the people tried to kill the wolf, but then the wolf started barking the tune to tribal songs. One of the older warriors entered the spirit world and saw Taha Aki. Before he could return to his body and tell the others Utlapa killed him. Taha Aki feeling enormous rage transformed from the wolf into a man and killed Utlapa. After that Taha Aki gave up the spirit world, others who continued to go did not age, but those who didn't aged." Paul leaned back in the chair.

"Why did you tell me that?" Adelaide asked.

"Well..." he was cut off with a howl.

"There are wolves here?" Adelaide exclaimed.

"Stay here!" He ran out the door.


	13. Panic

Paul ran out of the house, he ripped his clothes off and threw them under a bush. He ran and in an instant he was a wolf.

"I swear there was something," Seth said.

"I'm running the perimeter I'm not seeing or smelling anything," Jacob said.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"I saw something," Seth said.

"There's no evidence!" Jacob said.

The two bickered as more and more transformed. Sam entered the conversation.

"What's going on?" Sam said.

Voices piped up all at once, Paul started running the perimeter.

"Enough, Seth, Jacob, what happened." Sam said.

"I saw something in the woods..." Seth started, "so I howled."

"But there is nothing there, I'm going over the perimeter, there's nothing." Jacob said.

"What do you mean by nothing?" Sam asked.

"There's no scent of a blood sucker," Jacob said.

"Is there anything else?" Sam asked.

"No, just humans." Jacob said.

"No, no, no," Paul said.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He was too far away, he wouldn't make it.


	14. Spiders

Paul's claws dug into the ground. He could feel his muscles on fire as he ran back to her cabin. He focused on nothing but running.

"Paul! PAUL!" Seth yelled.

"What!?" Paul yelled back:

"It's a false alarm! They're just lost hikers." Seth said.

Paul came to a sudden stop. "What?"

"They were hiking in the woods and got lost, they're leaving now."

Paul began to breathe again, he still needed to check on her, to be with her. He jogged back to her cabin and shifted back to human form.

Adelaide still sat at the table, she was confused. Why would he want one story out of many to be off the record? She wrote down wolves as a keyword to ask other participants, but closed her notebook for the night. Tomorrow she would transcribe his recording before finding a new participant.

Several things from today didn't make sense, who was the man who attacked her this morning and why did Paul run off? She hoped for an answer, but was skeptical that she'd find one. Suddenly, she heard noise outside, she glanced out the window. It was Paul! She tried to keep her smile to herself, something about him made her feel safe. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm sorry for running off like that," Paul said. He sounded slightly winded as he came in.

"What happened?" Adelaide asked.

"Uh," Paul said.

"Are there wolves here?" She asked.

"Um sometimes, it's nothing to worry about. They won't harm you."

"They sounded close," Adelaide said frowning.

"Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" Paul asked. He tried to make his tone light hearted. He didn't know what to tell her.

Adelaide looked down at the floor, "hey, I mean it I don't let anything happen to you including wolves."

He reached out to Adelaide, he touched her arm.

"Including spiders?"

He sighed in relief, "including spiders."

"Then can you get the one by the shower in the bathroom?" Adelaide asked.

Paul smiled, "I think I can manage."


	15. Plans for Tomorrow

While Paul was investigating the bathroom, Adelaide looked back over her notes.

"Uh Adelaide..." he said.

She glanced up, "yes?"

"How big of a problem is it if I can't find the spider?"

She stared blankly at him. He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess I won't shower anytime soon," she said.

Paul wasn't sure how to react, until Adelaide started giggling.

"It's alright, really, I can put on my big girl pants and kill it myself. I might dent the floor, but I'll be okay." Adelaide reassured him.

Paul looked relieved, but still stood around awkwardly.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Paul asked.

"I think that's about it for tonight. Who else do you think would be open to being interviewed by me?" Adelaide asked.

Paul thought, "Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Sam, Old Quil, it would probably be best to have young Quil there too."

Adelaide quickly wrote down their names, "and um how do I find them?"

"I could take you there," Paul said.

"Could you?" Adelaide smiled.

"What time should I stop by?" Paul asked.

Adelaide thought, "ummm..."

"You could also stop by for breakfast at Emily's for breakfast and meet some other people, closer to our age." Paul said quickly.

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind?" Adelaide asked frowning.

"She'll be okay, I promise." Paul said.

"So then what time is that?" Adelaide asked.

"7 a.m. if you want to get the good food." Paul said grinning.

"I'll be up and ready before then," Adelaide groaned.

"Then I'll let you get to sleep," Paul said. He walked towards Adelaide, stopped suddenly and headed towards the door.

Adelaide sat on the couch for a bit, thinking about her day. It had been interesting. Paul was interesting, she couldn't quite figure him out and the wolves and the story of the third wife. She had questions, maybe tomorrow would bring some answers. Adelaide got ready for bed making sure her little home was secure. She glanced out the window one last time, she still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Sighing, she turned off the light and climbed into bed.


	16. The Dream

Adelaide woke up to a knocking at her door. Why was someone knocking? Paul! She glanced at her clock and it was precisely 7 am. Crap! She hopped out of bed and ran down the small hallway to the front door. She unlocked it. The thing standing there wasn't Paul, it was a wolf. It started growling at her and walking towards her. Adelaide backed up further into her house, she watched the wolf bear its teeth. She turn and ran back to her room, slamming the door shut and jumping onto her bed. She screamed as it broke down her door.

Adelaide woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily and looked quickly at her door. It was still closed like she had left it the night before. All in one piece, she listened. She didn't hear any growling. She glanced over at her phone. 4:31 a.m. She sighed, it had all been a dream. She still felt uneasy and couldn't go back to sleep. Sighing again, she got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and walked back to her room. She glanced at the front door, unable to shake what she had seen in her dream. She got dressed and grabbed her laptop and her recorder. If she was wide awake, she could at least transcribe her interview with Paul from last night. She pressed play and began typing away.

She must have dosed off because she woke up to a knock on the door. Her eyes snapped wide open as she eyed the door uneasily. She put the laptop on the couch next to her and cautiously walked to the door. She opened the door carefully. This time it was Paul. He noticed immediately that she was on edge.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep. I had this crazy dream." Adelaide glanced around, "I just need to grab a coat and my things. I assume it's going to rain."

"Probably," Paul forced out a chuckle, "what was your dream about?"

Adelaide gathered up her belongings, "well, I woke up in the dream and it was 7 and someone was knocking at the door. I assumed it was you because I thought it was real life. But when I opened the door there was this huge wolf standing there, growling at me. And it slowly came into my home and I ran into my room and shut the door, but it broke down the door and I screamed and then I woke up and it was like 4 in the morning."

She glanced at Paul, he was frowning.

"What color was the wolf?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, are you ready for breakfast?" he forced a smile.

"Yeah," Adelaide put on her jacket and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

They didn't talk as they walked to Sam and Emily's. Adelaide sensed that he was deep in thought and thought it better not to disturb him.


	17. Legends

Breakfast at Emily's was uneventful. The men ate a lot and she helped Emily clean up. Paul was talking to Sam at the end so she stood there and waited for him to finish.

"Hey, Sam has asked me to do something for him so I'll catch up with you later. If you go down that path, the second house on the left you should find Billy Black. He'll talk to you about the legends." Paul said.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later then." Adelaide said.

She headed out the door and walked down the path. She made a point to add in a description of the reservation to her notes to add to her report. She was lost in the beauty of the reservation before she realized she had no idea which house was the second one. She picked the one that she thought was the second... but she wasn't quite sure and knocked on the door. A man opened the door.

She smiled warmly, "hi my name is Adelaide, I'm working with Washington state to document Native American legends. Would you be willing to be interviewed and contribute to the project?"

The man grunted and held open the door. Adelaide walked in, she was immediately hit with the smell of alcohol. She wanted to vomit but found a small cleaner spot to sit.

"Do you mind if I record our session?"

"Go ahead," he grunted as he fell onto the couch. He kicked up his feet up on the couch and looked her up and down. Adelaide felt him undressing her with his eyes.

"Um, when were you first told about the legends?" Adelaide asked.

She tried to act professional.

"No," he said.

"Excuse me?" Adelaide asked.

"I'll tell you the one legend you need to know. The third wife," he looked at her for a reaction.

Adelaide remained silent.

"The whoever guy that could turn into a wolf," he hiccuped, "and he imprinted on his third wife because he never aged and she was special. Nothing else mattered in the world but her, and it killed her. And you need to leave before you die," he swung his feet and stood up shakily. "I want you to get out of my house and leave the reservation."

He took a few shaky steps towards her and placed his hand on the table next to her. She could see his bloodshot eyes and smell the alcohol on his breath. She was frozen in fear. The door slammed open.

"Hello son," he said turning away from her and standing straight up.

Adelaide looked around the man's body and saw Paul standing there in shock.

"Adelaide, what are you doing here?" He said between gritted teeth.

"I was just telling her about the legends boy."

"Get away from her." Paul said.

Adelaide started putting the pieces together, "it was you from yesterday," she said slowly.

Paul took several strides and reached Adelaide, he pushed the other man away and grabbed Adelaide by the wrist. He dragged her out of the house.

"Paul, please you're hurting me."

"What do you mean he's the one from yesterday?" Paul asked briskly.

Adelaide could barely keep up with him, it felt like Paul was going to pull her arm out of its joint.

"The man, the man who attacked me and threw the glass at me." Adelaide said, "Paul please, tell me what's going on."

Paul started trembling, uncontrollably shaking. He whipped her around to face him, Adelaide was in instant pain. She let out a cry as a sudden hand hit her in the chest. She went flying backwards as Paul disappeared in front of her eyes. He was replaced by a wolf.


	18. Wolves

Adelaide screamed. She scrambled to pull herself upright. It was exactly like her dream, her nightmare. She was shaking herself, the adrenaline telling her fight or flight. She had no idea. The wolf in front of her huffed. She suddenly thought of beauty and the beast, what the hell was she supposed to do? She shakily got up, she wasn't sure if that wolf was Paul or not, but it wasn't attacking her. Maybe she could just walk away, walk back to her home and go to bed and start the day over again. The wolf in front of her looked to the side, out of the tree line more wolves appeared. Adelaide could feel the scream and fear catch in her throat.

"Adelaide, it's okay." Paul said.

Adelaide shakily turned her head. Instead of a wolf it was Paul there. Mostly naked. His hands were clasped in front of him as he stood awkwardly in front of her. A wave of emotions just hit her, she didn't know whether to scream or cry or laugh. She ended up laughing at the predicament. Paul shifted his weight.

"I know this isn't ideal, I... I didn't want to tell you like this, well show you."

Adelaide glanced back at the wolves in the treeline, some of them looked like they were laughing.

"They won't hurt you, none of the wolves will. The black one? That's Sam... Adelaide you saw me in wolf form. It's like the legends, I told you. It is the legends they're true."

Adelaide looked over his shoulder she could see a twitch in the blinds from the house. She swallowed.

"Watch, I can show you again." Paul said.

Paul looked at her with concern then closed his eyes and then the wolf was back. This time she didn't scream, but it felt like her jaw hit the floor. The wolf, well Paul, slowly took steps towards her, almost testing her reaction.

Adelaide bent over, "I need to catch my breath." She felt queasy so she closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breath. Then something hit her shoulder, she could feel the hot breath down her chest. She opened her eyes and raised her head a bit. She was staring directly into Paul's eyes. She stood up straight, no one tells you what to do when you're friend turns into a wolf. Was he a friend? She wasn't sure, she had just met him this was crazy and now he's a wolf!? She could feel the panic rising up again.

"I'm um... going to turn around and sit and you can turn back into a human and then we can talk." Adelaide said.

She turned around and lowered herself to the ground. She glanced over at the line of trees and the other wolves were slowly backing away. She closed her eyes and waited for Paul.


End file.
